The broad goals of the MBRS/SCORE program at UPRM (University of Puerto Rico, Mayaguez) are, first to increase the competitiveness of UPRM-MBRS researchers and, second to increase the competitiveness of UPRM science and engineering departments through greater participation in MBRS/SCORE. As 98% enrollment and 90% of the faculty are minority U.S. citizens, these goals are consistent with the MBRS objective of increasing the number of underrepresented minorities conducting biomedical research through support of scientifically meritorious and biomedically relevant research by faculty members at minority-serving institutions. These goals are also consistent with the published UPRM objectives for faculty development and support of competitive research. The specific goals are to: (1) increase the number of new projects submitted as a part of the institutional proposal; (2) increase the number of peer-reviewed publications by MBRS researchers; (3) increase the number of MBRS-related presentations at national (U.S.) research meetings; and (4) promote transition of MBRS/SCORE researchers to mainstream funding from NIH or other agencies. Significant progress has been made in all the objectives in the last funding cycle. Six participating departments, Biology, Chemistry, Marine Sciences, Chemical Engineering, Mechanical Engineering and Electrical Engineering with a total of 13 subprojects have been submitted with this proposal. Thirteen faculty members from these departments are participating as principal investigators or co-investigators with a minimum of 25% effort. Areas of research include disease processes, biophysical chemistry, molecular biology, biochemistry, methods of drug administration and nanoscaffolds in osseointegration. The successful undertaking of these projects and the completion of the program goals will further increase the competitiveness of our departments and researchers. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]